


Picnic Baskets, Baby Carriages and Adamas Blades

by yeahboiislay



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, a prompt for @lucieblckthorn what was too long for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: "I'm pregnant Jessamine. Stop recommending a corset." Tessa wobbled from her bed to the dressing table. Jessamine's ghost was floating behind her, arms outstretched, ready to catch Tessa.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Picnic Baskets, Baby Carriages and Adamas Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisyherondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyherondale/gifts).



"I'm pregnant Jessamine. Stop recommending a corset." Tessa wobbled from her bed to the dressing table. Jessamine's ghost was floating behind her, arms outstretched, ready to catch Tessa.

"I'm just saying when you had both Lucie and Jamie; your figure was much slimmer." Tessa sat on the tuffet stool with a huff, picking up her brush with one hand and untying her hair with the other. "maybe it's because I am getting older!" Jessamine ran her fingers through Tessa's mousey locks, trying to see a glimpse of her reflection. “Maybe it is. But Sona is older than you and still has a delicate figure. Forgive me for all this, but I just want the best for you.”

Will tapped at the open door lightly, and Jessamine fluttered out of view, a knowing smile on her face. Will strode to where his wife was sitting, perching himself on the dressing table. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips, resting his forehead on hers. Tessa shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. Will slid his arms under hers, his hands resting on the small of Tessa’s back, tracing her spine. They stayed like that for a few minutes, unwilling to let each other go but then pulled away abruptly when they heard groaning coming from somewhere near the door.

Cecily stood in the doorway, her left arm thrown over her eyes. Gabriel stood behind them with a sour look on his face, and his cheeks tinted red. Cecily patted the air around her, gripping onto Gabriel’s sleeve. Will coughed lightly, but neither Gabriel nor Cecily could meet his eyes. “Hello, Cecily. Hello Gabriel,” Tessa released herself from Will’s arms and turned to face them, “Is everything alright?” Cecily slowly put her arm down and looked at both her brother and his wife. “I came to see if you were ready for our walk in the park. Sona and Sophie are both downstairs. We’ll leave you to get ready.” Both husband and wife shuffled out of the room as if it were on fire. Tessa quickly tied up her hair, to Will’s disappointment. He jumped off the dressing table and moved to help her waddle along with him downstairs. Slowly, they walked down the steps and went to sit on the velvet sofa. Will stood next to his wife, watching Gabriel, who slipped into the training room.

Sophie looked at Tessa with a big smile on her face and ran towards her, gingerly, hugging her. “How are you, Tessa?” She bent down slightly to whisper at Tessa’s belly, “and how are you, little one?” At that moment Bridget walked in a picnic basket in her hand. “The little one is not so little anymore. Our Tessa has been eating more than I can cook!” All the women chuckled, remembering how their pregnancies were. Sona took the basket from Bridget, thanking her for the food. She then walked to where Tessa was sitting, taking a seat next to her. “It must be exciting to have a pair of young feet run around again, Tessa,” Sona asked. “Both Cordelia and Alistair cannot wait. I heard Alistair singing a lullaby yesterday. He was teaching it to Cordelia. Is this going to be your last one?”

Cecily had a wide grin on her face; “Seeing how both Tessa and Will were upstairs, we might be expecting another one soon!” Will winked at them, turning back to enter the training room where Gabriel was waiting.

All the women sat inside the Institute's carriage, Xanthos and Balios both standing proudly in front, their leather straps shining with polish. They both galloped through the streets of London, riderless and free.

Cyril sat on the rear-end of the carriage, breathing in the soft blue day. Their destination was the park where both Tessa and Jessamine were once attacked. For a while, it held bitter memories. But after countless picnics with Jamie and Lucie, the park was full of peace. Cyril jumped down and opened the carriage door, helping all the women off, taking special care with Sona and Tessa. Jumping onto his perch, he tipped his hat towards Tessa and told her, " I will be back so Miss, I have to run some errands for Miss Bridget." 

Tessa nodded at Cyril and slowly walked to where they had set up the picnic blanket. Tessa sat next to Sona who was nibbling on a Welsh cake. They all sat watching mundane families enjoy the summer heat and chatted to each other about the marriage of two Shadowhunters and death of another. After a few pastries, the heat overwhelmed Sona who fell asleep on the blanket. Tess could feel her eyelids drooping, but was awoken by the shout of a penny ice vendor.

Cecily looked around for the vendor and then said, "I think we all should have penny ice to cool down. Would you like one Tessa?" At that moment, she felt a hard kick from inside her body. Laughing, Tessa told Cecily "I think the little one is demanding penny ice, they just kicked me!" Sophie and Cecily slightly lifted their skirts and ran across the green.

Tessa lay back down, her head on the picnic basket when a voice called out, "ma'am, a flower?" A short man stood in front of her, his six fingers holding out a Michaelmas Daisy to her. She recognized six-finger Nigel and chose to humour him. Tessa sat up and dug a shilling out of her petticoat, but froze. The man's shirt was ripped open, a large gash along his stomach, yellow with gangrene. She dropped the coin and covered her mouth.

"A flower my child?" He asked again, his voice more sinister and otherworldly. "Take it Shadowhunter," Tessa stood and walked away trying to lure the creature from the sleeping Sona. The creature took the bait and followed her. She stood under the shade of an Ash tree, the creature's head only reaching her enlarged stomach. "What are you? What do you want?" She asked, her hand behind her back, reaching for her steel and a dagger she kept hidden in her petticoats. "You don't recognize me, child? The creature taunted, " you refuse to recognize your father?"

Tessa pulled out her steel and dagger. Belial laughed, "no rune will help you, Tessa. No rune can save you from your own. No crude dagger can harm me." Belial took a step closer and Tessa slashed out at him. Her dagger cut two neat gashes into his cheek.

All of a sudden, she felt a gush of water pour over her legs and deep pain in her stomach. She fell on her knees, looking up to Belial she shouted, "Stop this! My children have no place in his feud!" He sat down in front of her, placing his grimy hand on her cheek, "oh my child, this is none of my doing. You have put yourself in pain. I can stop it. If you left me in. I can stop all the worldly pain you feel."

Tessa felt another sharp pain and cried out. Sona had woken up and was running as fast as she could. A glamoured sword in her hands. Belial turned around and moved two of his fingers sideways, throwing Sona against a tree where she lay like a ragdoll. Tessa stumbled up and tried to get to where Sona lay, but Belial gripped her wrist in his hand. "Let me in and I will spare all you love."

Tessa gasped, trying to her breath but failing. She could see black spots on the edge of her sight. Cecily snuck up behind Belial, a sword in her hand, Sophie quietly moved towards Sona. Cecily slid the sword towards Tessa who caught it. Belial saw that Tessa was not going to answer him and stood up straight. "I am your father and I demand you do what I say! You will let me in." He screamed at her. She lifted the sword above her head and embedded it in six-finger Nigel's neck. A guttural scream escaped his throat and he fell flaccid. His body seemed to age in front of their eyes.

Tessa felt another contraction and groaned in pain. Cecily ran to her and slid Tessa's arm over her shoulders. "Sophie, check if Cyril is back with the carriage, I think Tessa has been injured!" Tessa shook her head and whispered, "the baby is coming." Sona had regained consciousness and held one of Tessa's hands in her own, coaxing Tessa to breathe with her.

Sophie ran back with Cyril and helped Sona to the carriage while Cecily helped Tessa. "Cyril, once we get to the Institute, send for Brother Zachariah and an Iron sister. I am not sure if Magnus Bane is in London. But if he is, send for him too." Cecily instructed Cyril. They all sat inside the carriage, Cyril sitting outside asked: "Why is everything alright miss?" Tessa screamed and Cyril got his answer.

The gates to the institute opened and an Iron sister stood in the courtyard, an unknown Silent Brother, Brother Zachariah and the warlock Magnus Bane stood beside her. Bridget helped Cecily take Tessa up to her bedroom, the Iron sister following them. Will ran up to Sona, his arms outstretched to help her, but he paused. Alistair help his hand out for his mother and took her aside. The unknown Silent Brother went with the two Carstairs, to check and heal any injuries Sona might have received. 

Magnus placed a hand on Will's arm and stood him inside the institute. Will sank to the floor, Magnus and Brother Zachariah kneeling beside him. They sat for a second until Will broke the silence. "what happened? Why is Tessa with an Iron sister?" Magnus shook his head and Will turned to face Brother Zachariah, "Jem. Please tell me you know what's happening." Will took one look at Jem's face and gripped his robe. "Jem please," he begged. Jem placed his hands on his former Parabatai's shoulders and sighed, "Will, Cecily send for us. We just answered the call."

Gideon and Sophie walked up to where they all were sitting, sombre looks on their faces. "Will?" Sophie asked, "Are you okay?" Will looked up at her with sad eyes, "Sophie, what happened in the park?" Gideon looked at his wife for a second, unsure of what she would say. "Cecily and I left to go get some penny ices for Sona and Tessa. When we came back, Sona was limp against a tree and Tessa as on her knees, screaming in pain. Thre was a short man with six-fingers standing over her. Screaming at her to let him in." 

Another scream filled the air and Magnus had to stop Will from running upstairs. They all sat on the floor, worried out of their minds when Lucie, Cordelia and the Merry thieves ran in, worried expressions on their faces. "Da? What happening?" Lucie asked. Jem answered for Will, "We don't know Lucie." He turned to face Cordelia, "Is your mother alright?" Cordelia nodded her cheeks glistening with tears. "Maman is alright, so is the baby. But I am more worried about Aunt Tessa." Will leaned forward and patted Cordelia's hand. 

Hours had passed with Tessa, Cecily and the Iron sister upstairs and the rest of them in the parlour. The other Silent Brother, a Brother Enoch, had already left for the Silent City. Lucie, Cordelia and the Merry Thieves had all fallen asleep in a pile on the sofa. Sona had gone home but Alastair chose to stay with his sister, his head resting on a sleeping Thomas's shoulder.

Jem and Magnus both were playing a card game that Magnus claimed to have created. But Will couldn't stop worrying about Tessa. His hands shook and his mind was full of worry. Cecily had come down and explained what she knew happened in the park, and the fact that Tessa was in labor.

Will didn't remember falling asleep, but Jem and Jessamine both stood above him, grins on their faces. Jessamine seemed to glow, for a second she looked alive. "Congratulations Will. You have four children." She told him. Jem seemed to read Will's mind, "Tessa is okay Will, she is waiting for you in the bedroom with all your children." He shot up and sprinted to his bedroom, slamming the door open.

Tessa lay on the bed underneath the woollen covers, her hair glued to her face with sweat. He lay down next to her, his forehead on hers. "I thought I nearly lost you." Tessa laughed and kissed him slow. "Da!" Jamie said, "Da come look at Daniel!"

Will had tears in his eyes when he saw his eldest two children hold their newborn siblings. Lucie was whispering something inside the ear of her sister who was wrapped in Lucie's floral crochet blanket. Jamie held his brother who was in Jamie's old blue blanket. His eyes were full of love. Will kissed Daniel's forehead and then kissed Jamie's. He sat next to Lucie, who was whispering passages from the beautiful Cordelia. He kissed Lucie's forehead and then kissed his youngest daughter.

Will lay back down next to Tessa, "I guess we didn't need to choose what name to use then," Tessa smiled and nodded, "Florence Jessamine Herondale and Daniel Edmund Herondale are two fine names."


End file.
